


dream yourself awake

by vex



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Sort Of, but I handwaved that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vex/pseuds/vex
Summary: A brief sex-polleny interlude.





	dream yourself awake

**Author's Note:**

> Another little something transferred over from lj, written forever ago. Dub-con.

Nick slowly comes to and he’s— he’s propped up on his knees with his forehead pressed to the bed and someone’s behind him, _inside_ him. Fucking him.

He feels detached and feverish, dizzy without the nausea, and now everything’s coming back into focus, too sudden. 

“Joe,” he says, barely loud enough to hear himself.

Joe has one hand fisted up in the back of Nick’s damp undershirt, using it for leverage, pulling himself forward in tapping thrusts. He’s making this little noise each time he fucks into Nick, a short, pleased moan low in his chest. 

Joe feels so unyielding inside him, thick and slippery, setting off this weird heat in Nick each time he nudges up into him.

Nick’s own cock is stiff, balls sore and tender like he’s needed to come for hours.

“Joe,” Nick says louder.

Joe stops and drapes himself along Nick’s back, his dick sheathed all the way inside, just held there. Their bodies are sweat-sticky and hot and Joe’s nuzzling his face between Nick’s shoulder blades, breathing humid through the fabric of his shirt. 

“Nick,” he says breathlessly. He doesn’t sound as sluggish as Nick feels. “Mmn, you with me now?” 

Nick groans, struggling to remember what happened. He recalls Joe getting an unmarked envelope, the piece of paper inside blank but leaving a weird pinkish powder on Nick’s fingers when Joe confusedly passed it over to him. Nick remembers his vague sense of paranoia giving way to something that made him feel warm in his gut. Everything after that is hazy, only a streak of blackout and a handful of sharp, scattered images leftover in his head.

He tries to get away from Joe’s cock, back arching, but the movement just opens him up more, gives Joe room to shove up inside him even further. It makes Nick whimper, confused and muzzy-headed, mumbling for Joe to stop. 

God, Nick is _hard_.

Joe wraps a hand around Nick’s shoulder and his hips flex up harshly against Nick’s ass, hurting Nick a little with how deep his dick is going. “Oh, Nick. Let me finish in you, please. Love you so much, so good,” Joe rambles. “You feel so good inside, knew you would.”

Joe starts moving inside him again as he talks, not waiting for an answer. It feels so weird, a slick drag that makes Nick feel overstimulated, too much. And then Joe straightens up and starts going at it in hard, sharp little thrusts that jolt Nick’s whole body and knock a hiccupping gasp out of him with each one.

It’s winding Nick up a little more every time Joe eases out and thumps back in, but Nick doesn’t touch his own cock, can’t coordinate himself enough to do it. He doesn’t have to though— he goes even more swollen-tight, aching with heat, and he shoots, loosing pulses of come onto the bedsheets. It’s such a relief that he sobs out a moan, eyes glazing over wet with how intensely he feels it, full body. 

Joe groans loud and his fingers dig into Nick’s skin. The pace of his hips slows, riding Nick with the full length of his cock a few times to finish himself off, settling in deep before he comes, filling Nick up with it. It’s such a strange feeling. 

When he’s done, Joe carefully lowers them down to the bed and they lay there a minute, panting, Joe mouthing wetly at the nape of his neck. Joe’s cock is still hard, still buried inside Nick, but Nick is so exhausted, drowsy with satiety, eyelids heavy.

“Go to sleep,” Joe says softly, hugging Nick to him, hips moving smooth and slow now. “It’s okay.”


End file.
